


Under the Gloves

by Just_Another_Introvert



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Underfell, Alternate Universe - Underswap, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Blue is smarter than he lets on, Cherryberry - Freeform, Lewd!Berry, M/M, Mustardberry, Sex??, i guess?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-05
Updated: 2017-09-05
Packaged: 2018-12-24 09:52:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12010254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Just_Another_Introvert/pseuds/Just_Another_Introvert
Summary: It's been about 5 months since Red and Edge decided to 'drop in' on Blue, the ever optimistic and innocent little skeleton.But Red starts questioning many things, and one of them main things on his mind is Blue.Is his optimism real, or just an act? And why has no one never seen him without his gloves on?It's a question Red intends to find an answer to, but will he like what he finds, or regret it?...Screw summaries, I suck at them.





	Under the Gloves

**Author's Note:**

> First story on AO3! Feel free to critique and point out mistakes and whatnot.
> 
> Blue- US!Sans  
> Stretch- US!Paps  
> Red- UF!Sans  
> Edge- UF!Paps

It had been almost five months since Red’s first time meeting Blue. It was an insane first meeting, Red and Edge dropping into their house, quite literally. Red wasn’t quite used to the ‘teleporting to other worlds’ at the time and had landed him and his brother on top of the smaller Sans who they had both dubbed Blue almost immediately. 

After that head-on collision, it was a total disaster. And of course Stretch had walked in at the worst possible timing and immediately assumed the worst, believing that they were trying to harm the Blueberry that had become squashed beneath the weight of the two. Thanks to Blue’s help though, the whole ordeal was cleared up almost instantly, and both Edge and Red had been dragged into Blue with his all too sweet and optimistic personality. It was almost cavity-inducing, considering the world they came from was basically Edge-lord Kingdom if they were to try and describe it.

But Red, being who he was, always questioned everything, because that was the only way he was able to survive in his world. Question absolutely everything. And as of now, he was questioning whether Blue’s optimism was sincere and legit, or if it was just a really good act. Because if it was an act, well, Blue definitely deserved some kind of award.

Another thing he was questioning- well more like wondering about, was why Blue always wore his gloves. Red had never, in the past five months that he has known Blue, seen him without his gloves off, and was scarcely seen by any without his bandana. He had driven deep to figure out why that was, solely for the purpose of just needing and wanting to know….and maybe because he liked Blue a small bit. But it was mainly because Red was just really intrigued by this.

“Hey Stretch,” Red asked one day, relaxing next to this laid back version of his brother. “Have you ever seen Blue without his gloves before?” Stretch raised a bone brow at this.

“Why do you wanna know?,” Stretch asked curiously, knowing that Red wasn’t usually one to ask many questions.

“I dunno. It just kinda struck me that I’ve never seen ‘im without them on,” Red said, a barely visible red tinting his cheeks.

“Well, ya’know, now that I think about it, I’ve only ever seen his hands when he was still a baby bones,” Stretch said, deep in thought. “After he got those gloves, he never took ’em off.” Stretch chuckled to himself. “Guess he really loves them.”

“Mmm,” Red hummed to himself before getting off the couch. Of course Stretch believed that his brother was completely naive and innocent, so he was no real help when trying to find out real information about Blue. So Red moved onto his second plan.

As strange as the plan sounded, it was most probably the only one that would work, and that plan was to place camera’s all over the house; including the bathroom that only Blue used for hygiene and smell purposes for after his training with Alphys.  It might have been strange, maybe borderline creepy, and probably pushing it a bit far, but this was a chance to figure out if Blue was hiding some secrets in his gloves. Red was so into it that he forgot to make his normal puns that day.

Red had set up the secret camera’s quickly with experienced hands; the same hands having set up most of the camera’s throughout the Underground in his own world. He was a bundle of nerves when the time finally came and Blue had gone into the bathroom to shower.

Red was hanging out in his shared room with Blue, looking at Blue through the screen of his laptop. He watched carefully as Blue started to slip his gloves off, revealing a small piece of the usually hidden bone before the camera screen went black, that last thing to show on the screen being an angry un-Blue like expression on the normally optimistic and happy face and an impressively sharp bone aimed straight at the camera.

By then, Red knew he had screwed up big time by trying to pry into Blue’s life.

Bony foot steps sounded, climbing up the stairs and and pausing in front of the room. 

Red was too shocked and afraid to even think of teleporting at the moment and watched the door practically fly open, revealing a very unamused Blue, a broken camera in one hand and a towel in the other. 

“Red? What is the meaning of this?,” Blue asked, tossing the hunk of metal on the floor in front of an extremely nervous Red.

“I...uh. I was um. Uh.” Red couldn’t form proper words, stuttering on every other word as Blue just stood there, staring at him with passive aggressive look  that would send shivers down anyone’s spine. “I was curious about you was all!,” Red finally blurted out, a dark red flushing his face. Blue gave him a confused look.

“So you set up camera’s in the  _ bathroom  _ because you were curious about me?,” Blue questioned. “That’s very naughty of you Red.”

“No! I-I was curious about why you kept your gloves on all the time,” Red said, his face flushed even brighter, lighting up the room with a red tint. “Found out your bro hasn’t ever seen you without them too. Kinda strange.”

This time it was Blue’s turn to clam up, unable to give a proper response because he couldn’t lie straight to the other’s face when he had basically already figured out he was keeping things from his own big brother. He tried to look everywhere but directly at Red, but gave up after a silent moment with debating within himself. He shut the bedroom door, locking it with a small click.

“Well, I guessed someone would have questioned me at one point, but I didn’t think it would happen so soon,” Blue said quietly, and mostly to himself. Red looked away from Blue. It was so unusual to see Blue so submissive and quiet, and the face the he wore. It was so tired and dead and  _ exposed _ . Red felt like it was like looking into a mirror on his particularly bad days, and that was normal. But seeing it on  _ Blue’s _ face was...different. It was ten times worse than usual.

“I..uh. ‘M sorry for prying,” Red stuttered, unused to having to say the word ‘sorry’. “I won’t pry anymore. Feel bad about trying this now.” He unlocked the bedroom door and Blue didn’t try to stop him. It kinda hurt, since Red did like him a bit more than others, but he would keep that to himself, because now he had other things on his mind. He wished he could undo the past, though that was a pretty horrible thing to think since Stretch was probably suffering from the aftermath of constant, some gruesome, resets.

And now, Red thought, he and Stretch probably weren’t the only ones.

He teleported to the couch, dropping next to a sleeping Stretch and got comfortable. Red didn’t think he could handle sleeping next to Blue that day. The day ended with seeing each other during dinner, then avoiding each other like the plague, unsure of how to handle this disaster. Edge and Stretch seemed to be oblivious to this strange new development between him and Blue, and probably were since they were too busy thinking about other things.

This turned into painful process between Red and Blue. Wake up, eat breakfast together as a group, then avoid each other with the excuse of work and other things such as going to Muffet’s or going to a friends house. This continued for about two weeks, and it was now obvious to everyone in the Underground. The first week everyone was truly oblivious to this, but their sudden change in pattern’s started sticking out like a sore thumb. The second week, they believed that Blue would somehow work his usual innocent and optimistic outlook on life to bring his friendship back, but soon realized it wouldn’t happen when the second week had ended.

The people this truly affected just as bad were Stretch and Edge. Edge thought this was completely normal, seeing as Red was never the social type and tended to keep to himself. But then he saw Blue’s reaction to seeing Red; flinching and trying to finish whatever he was going to do quickly, then leave in a flash, leaving Red to wallow in his guilt again. Stretch always tended to choose to see the optimistic side of Blue, believing in that side of Blue a bit too much, but no one could blame the guy if they knew what he had gone through. But once it became clear as daylight that Red and Blue were openly avoiding each other, it became a time for him to start caring.

“Hey Red!,” Stretch called out to his brother’s duplicate from the porch of the house. “I need to talk to ya for a bit.” Red winced at this, immediately seeing where this was going, but decided it was better to just confront him head-on. He stepped out, checking the time quickly. It was midnight.

“Sure. What’s up Stretch?,” Red asked trying to stay calm, his usual snarky attitude back in place, his lopsided and seemingly lax grin plastered on his skull.

“Couldn’t help but notice that my brother wasn’t acting like he usually does.” Red tried not to wince at his rather blunt observations, but failed miserably, and he knew he did when he saw Stretch’s face darken. “And you obviously have something to do with his new attitude.”

Red didn’t trust his voice not to crack and just nodded slightly. Stretch sighed, annoyance seeping through, but kept his anger at bay. 

“Fix it,” Stretch said with passive aggression.

“What?”

“Fix this whole thing between you and my bro,” Stretch said, taking out a cig and lighting it. He took a breath of it, body relaxing slightly. “If you haven’t by the time I'm finished with this, then you’re gonna have a bad time.” Red backed away into the house, knowing that Stretch was serious, his orange glowing eye being a clear clue.

“I’ll try.”

“...My bro’s in his room. You better make him feel better.” Red nodded, teleporting into the room to find Blue staring blankly at his ceiling where fake stars were painted, the lights off. He was sitting on his bed, his expression so openly exposed and bitter. Red debated asking Stretch if he could do this another day, but thought better of it. He stepped forward cautiously, catching Blue’s attention.

“Oh.” Red frowned at this. Usually Blue was more hyper and active than this, but he couldn’t really say for sure anymore. They hadn’t seen each other properly in two weeks, and two weeks was enough to change anyone.

“Hey Blue.” The room was filled with an awkward but calm silence afterwards. Red sat down next to Blue on the bed and blushed slightly. His little crush hadn’t disappeared, maybe even got worse during the two weeks of dodging each other from the lack of usual attention he got from Blue.

“I messed up pretty bad this time, huh,” Blue said softly, covering his face with his gloved hands. His body started shaking, wracking with sobs and Red started panicking. He didn’t usually deal with another’s crying, the last time being when Edge was still a small baby bones and needed taking care of. “Gosh, I really messed up. So bad.”

“C-Calm down Blue,” Red muttered. “It isn’t your fault. It was mine. Fuck! It was my fault. I shouldn’t- shouldn’t have tried to pry into your life. God fuck, it’s my fault.” He pulled Blue into an embrace, his own tears starting to pour from the stress of this situation.

“I should have- have stopped you when you left! I should have talked to you! I’m so sorry Red. I’m sorry I left the situation like that, I’m such an idiot!” Blue gripped onto Red’s sweater, burying his face into the other’s chest, listening to Red’s soul thump.

“Heh. That makes two of us,” Red whispered, pushing Blue back and wiping his glowing tears with a phalange. Neither of them knew who had instigated it, maybe it was both of them, but they leaned in and kissed in the heat of their conversation. Both were shocked as all hell and almost jumped back from the sudden connection but didn’t. The sudden shock disappeared quickly when they both felt their soul’s thump in sync and their blushes lighting up the room in a swarm of red, blue and purple.

“Wow,” was all Blue could breath, before leaning in for another kiss and met Red halfway. This kiss was more heated, Blue opening up the moment he felt Red’s ecto-tongue brush against his teeth, their tongues clashing with each other in a fight for dominance, and Red won, but it gave Red a run for his money.

Red was almost taken aback when he felt how experienced Blue was at this, but then felt like it might not have been that surprising. By the time Red finally won, Blue was straddling him, his arms wrapped around his neck in a comfortable embrace. Red broke the kiss, taking one of Blue’s hands and started taking off the baby-blue gloves, only to be stopped by Blue.

“Are...are you sure you want this Red?,” Blue asked in a whisper. “You...you won’t like what’s under this,” he pointed at his glove with his free hand, “and this,” he pointed at his shirt, unable to look Red completely in the eye.

“I know what’s under the gloves,” Red answered, slipping both of Blue’s gloves off with ease. His breath, or lack thereof, hitched. There were so many cuts and chippings on both of Blue’s radius and ulna. There were so many that Red could tell wasn’t from this particular timeline because there were no other indications it was cut except for the dip. There were some that looked like they were cut many years ago. And there were a lot of new ones that Red knew was because of the situation between him and Blue.

Red kissed each new one with delicacy that even he didn’t knew he had. He loved the feeling of Blue shivering with every kiss, but knew there was more he could find out about Blue now. He let go of Blue’s arms and gripped the bottom of Blue’s shirt. His silent question was answered with a nod and without hesitance the shirt got pulled off and thrown somewhere in the room.

The sight he saw shook him a bit. There was a clean diagonal cut across Blue’s rib cages, the deepest cut Red has ever seen before. Deeper than his own. To make a cut so deep to last throughout this reset… it had to be hundreds of times to be engraved in Blue’s soul so that his body manifested like this. Red didn’t know how Blue hadn’t gone insane yet.

“Fuck Blue. How many resets did you go through for...for  _ this  _ to happen?,” Red asked, his phalanges brushing along the cut slowly.

“....I lost count after 357.” Red felt tears form around his eye sockets. He was free from the resets after 54 of them, and that had been enough to crack his mind a little bit. But 357 of them was just…too much.

He would talk about it later, because for now, his new mission was to let Blue forget about those resets for at least one night. Red slid a single phalange trail down Blue’s spine, feeling each bump and dip while licking and nibbling on each rib cage, making the smaller one mewl and moan in pleasure. Blue pulled the rest of his clothes off himself, throwing his boots and pants around where his shirt was thrown, leaving his bones completely bare to Red’s now hungry and lustful eyes.

Blue then pushed Red down onto the bed, leaving Red shell shocked, his eye sockets wide at what he saw. Blue didn’t look tired, nor innocent anymore. Instead his eyes were shaped into hearts and his grin was downright dirty, his blue ecto-tongue licking his teeth in a lewd fashion.

Oh, Red thought to himself. Of course Blue was going to be a power-bottom.

Red let the surprisingly skilled Blueberry pull off all his clothes and pull himself back into a straddle position on top of him. Red wasn’t expecting Blue the rub himself against his pelvis so suddenly, so when he did, he could help but let out a low moan and buck up against his smaller self.

“Ah! Red!,” Blue cried out, rubbing himself harder against Red, feeling his magic manifest in his own pelvis and turning into a cunt, a sticky fluid already dripping slowly down his femur. Red wasn’t far behind, his magic manifesting into a red dick with pre-cum already beading at the top.

“Fuuuck!,” Red groaned, watching Blue push two fingers into himself with practiced hands, using his free hand to rub Red’s dick, rubbing the slit and leaned his head down. His tongue was swirling and suckling on the head, but not going any further. “Don’t fucking tease me,” Red growled, his hand gripping onto Blue’s skull. Before Red could do anything though, Blue almost took the whole length in with ease, scraping his teeth against it as he bobbed his head up and down, pushing a third finger into himself with a moan. The vibration of the groan made Red jerk his hips, feeling himself hit the back of Blue’s non-existent throat and it wasn’t long until Red released himself in Blue’s mouth with another buck of his hips.

“That was really quick,” Blue commented with a smirk, swallowing the red liquid and making sure to lick up every single drop. “Think you could even handle being inside of me?” He slipped his fingers out of himself, licking his own fluids up without hesitant, and Red felt himself blush and his dick harden at the sight.

“Blue, do you even know how long I’ve needed you for? If you’re thinking of teasing me again, I’ll fuck you till all you can do is scream my name,” Red growled, a slight hint of playfulness evident in his tone, but a slightly hint of seriousness lay under it.

“That might not be so bad.” Red took this moment to flip Blue on his back, positions switched in that instant. Fuck it, Red didn’t care about whether or not Blue was a power-bottom or not. If the little asshole was gonna tease him more, he wasn’t gonna play along anymore.

“Wha-Reedd!” Red pushed himself into Blue, slowing just enough so that he could adjust, but Red was an impatient man. Once he was fully sheathed in Blue, he growled deep and low, causing Blue to shiver with anticipation.

“Fuck Blue, you’re so fucking tight,” Red huffed, before getting his breath knocked out and feeling himself get flipped rather roughly by Blue, feeling himself go even deeper into him.

Then he heard the door open.

“Finished my smo- oooly shit! Sorry!” The door slammed shut, but Red recognized the voice as Stretch. It really must have been awkward to walk into his own brother straddling his alternate self with a glowing red cock shoved deep inside of him. But Blue didn’t seem to give it a second thought as he started moving himself off of Red, then slam himself back down.

“Ahhhh~ Red! Nghh!!,” Blue moaned loudly, and Red completely forgot about Stretch, his mind now deep in lustful pleasure and started jerking his hips up in time with Blue. Their rhythm was fast and almost hyper, until it came to an abrupt stop when Blue practically screamed when Red hit a sensitive spot.

“Looks like I found your G-spot,” Red said with a lopsided smirk, grabbing Blue’s legs and pulling him down sharply, hitting the spot over and over. “Fuck! Blue! God, fuck I love you.”

“AHhhh! R-Red! I’m s-so close!!!” Blue tears started running from the overstimulation, Red continuing to ram himself into his duplicate and showing no signs of mercy. Red felt Blue squeezing around him almost painfully tightly and felt himself smirk even more.

“It’s alright - ugh! Blue! Just let go and cum,” Red growled, pushing himself harder into Blue as he felt the growing urge to cum himself.

“AH!! REEDD~~!!!” Blue came, the rushing blue liquid pushing Red to the edge, releasing his own hot liquid deep in the other with a deep moan. Blue collapsed on top of Red with a satisfied sigh, enjoying the afterglow and letting his magic disappear with Red’s.

“I would relax, but uh, what about your brother?,” Red asked with a nervous laugh, the situation dawning on him like a wave. “He kind of walked in on us, and I don’t really think he would appreciate seeing my face for a while.”

“It’s alright Red,” Blue answered with a tired smile on his face. “He won’t do anything to you. I’m sure of it.”

“That’s...uh. Okay. But I really still think he won’t appreciate seeing my face after having a very clear view me inside you,” Red said with a small nervous laugh. “Don’t think he really expected this to happen ya’know.” Blue rolled his eyes playfully.

“Oh please. I’m an adult and Papy should come to terms with it already,” Blue mumbled, too tired to really make more of the situation, and instead opted for pulling the blanket over himself and Red before leaning his skull against Red’s rib cage. “Just sleep for today. We’ll figure out the rest tomorrow….together.”

Red didn’t complain this time, letting sleep roll over him with a genuine smile.

**Author's Note:**

> Small Epilogue- 
> 
> In the end, Stretch pretended that Red didn't exist for about a week before his mind finally comprehended the situation and he started accepting it.  
> It was a long week for them. 
> 
> Edge didn't care.
> 
> The end.


End file.
